Comfort
by DiscardedDoll
Summary: WARNING- MAJOR OOCness. Kanou is getting more and more comfortable with the female population. But how comfortable can he get? Maybe one where he can get into a romantic relationship. KanouOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning- There is a chance that Kanou may turn out a bit OOC here. I just wanted to portray his character as someone a bit more comfortable around girls, but still having the memories of his father. If you are uncomfortable having him act this way, then please PM me. Well, this is _Fanfiction _in my defense. xD**

**I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

Kanou was never too fond of girls. In fact, he was afraid of them. He never wanted to hurt anyone, due to the teachings of his father. His father had described women as weak, and fragile. Ever since that day, Kanou thought that they really were weak and fragile.

He lived the rest of his elementary and middle school days thinking like that. He avoided the female population entirely as much as he could. However, when he hit the days of high school, things started to get a bit weird. Kanou overheard the conversation of Ayuzawa Misaki, the student council president. In other words, the Demon Prez. She wanted to increase the population of the females in the school.

Kanou didn't want that to happen. He wanted them gone. If he were surrounded by them from morning and afternoon, he was bound to hurt someone. They were weak and fragile. Something you never wanted to mess with.

When he started to interfere with the Prez's plans, things started to change drastically. He tried hypnotizing the girl. His plan went downhill when the perfect guy named Usui Takumi found her. When that plan didn't work, he tried hypnotizing the man. Of course, that never worked either. He didn't trust him. So, he tried it with Misaki again.

It was pretty effective. The Prez was already tired, and the supplements Yukimura got her even more drowsy. He was happy with the outcome. Five minutes before time was up, Kanou thought she fell asleep. Too bad he celebrated early.

His punishment was unbearable. So much, that he didn't want to think about it anymore.

* * *

Kanou shook his head quickly, erasing the memories that were flooding his head. He walked along the dull sidewalk slowly and cautiously along the way home. He didn't want to run into any trouble, especially with any girls. Sure, the Prez showed his that all girls weren't as fragile as he thought, but the memories of his father would still linger in his mind, never to be erased. It was like it was drilled into his brain.

He glanced across the street to see a few girls walking and laughing. Kanou shivered, and walked faster. He just wanted to go home and seek comfort from his room. All he did was stay confined in his room until morning. That was just how he did things.

He continued walking until a girl came in sight, right in front of him. She was crouched down on the floor and was wearing Seika's uniform. Her facial features weren't seen, but her reddish-black hair shimmered in the sun. The girl seemed to be dusting herself off. Kanou assumed she had fallen down. When Kanou was about to back away, he saw her gather up her things, and run. Well, not everything.

Nothing was left but a brown, scratched up sketchbook.

After the scene, Kanou tried walking past it, as if nothing ever happened. Once he stood next to it, he glanced at the item. It was just an ordinary sketchbook, but it felt as if something was living in it. A soul.

Kanou hesitated before he bent down pick up the beaten item quickly. He opened it up to the first page to see a beautiful sketch. Circles of black chalk took up the whole page. It seemed like nothing was special, but he could feel that there was a whole story behind the it all. He turned it to the next page, and there was a black sun. Again, it felt like there was a big story behind it.

Kanou knew that snooping around other people's possessions was bad, especially since it was a girl. But he felt himself turning to the next page anyways.

When he turned to the next page, it was blank. _Strange, _he thought, _this looks like a very old sketchbook, but there are only two pages with drawings. _Curiosity got the best of him as he looked through the content.

This was strangely out of character of him, that was for sure. But something screamed out to him. A force that was pulling him into a deep abyss. He couldn't help it.

Nothing else was found throughout the whole book. The rest were just blank and had no soul. However, when Kanou turned to the back cover of it, he saw small stitches of writing. He rubbed his thumb over the writings and saw the message.

_To my dearest daughter, Kimiko.  
-Happy Birthday. I'm sorry for not being there for you. I wish I could.  
__Love, your mom._

Just by reading this, Kanou knew that the mother was long gone. There were stains surrounding the stitches. They were tears. The tears the girl had shed when she read the message.

He closed the book shut, and sighed. "What am I going to do with this now?" He asked himself. Suddenly, a silhouette of a girl appeared in front of Kanou, running towards his direction. When he looked more closely, he saw that it was the same girl who had dropped the sketchbook. Kanou was able to decipher her facial features.

She was a tall, lean girl, with large black eyes. Her straight hair tossed side to side as she ran. She was heavily panting. Despite her tiredness from the running, she started to shout, "Hey! You found my sketchbook!" When Kanou heard that, he glanced at the item he had just found and looked through. She finally stopped in front of him.

Kanou saw how short she was now. From far away, she looked as is she was way taller then him, but it was the exact opposite. She was a head below him.

She put her hands on her knees, and took a breather. "So...," she finally spoke, "You found my sketchbook. May I have it back? I seemed to have left it when I fell down." She reached behind her head awkwardly. Kanou was intimidated.

He was never really in contact to girls, other then the Prez and her friends. When she noticed that he was afraid of her presence, she smiled. "Dude, you don't have to be afraid. It's not like I'll eat you or anything!" She chuckled. "Ah, I make myself laugh."

Kanou shook his head, and nodded, "Y-you could have it back." He held out the item to her. "I-I'm sorry, I looked through it a bit." She grabbed the book from his hands, and stared at him. "You looked through it...?"

He was scared. Scared beyond belief. His worst nightmare had become true. He had just broken a girl- one that he had never met before. His father's teachings were correct. Girls were weak and fragile. Kanou just broke the girl.

He was expecting the girl to cry, or to at least hurt or slap him. He wanted to apologize. But that never happened. Instead, she laughed it off, pulled her front hair back, and smiled. "That's alright. You don't have to apologize. It's my fault for being so clumsy."

Kanou didn't say anything. He was at a loss for words. She was okay with all of this? She was okay with someone she never met looking through her personal belongings? This was the first time that this had happened to him. Nothing was going as he had predicted. When he tried hypnotizing the Prez, he was punished for all the ruckus he had created. But this? She just brushed it off as if it was nothing.

"Well, see you later I guess?" She turned around, and started to walk away.

"Um, you draw very well!" Kanou spilled out. He covered his mouth and blushed before he turned away to hide it. She turned around at the cowering boy with wide eyes. "...Really?" He heard her whisper.

He slightly nodded, and covered his head in embarrassment.

She looked down, and smiled. When Kanou didn't hear her anymore, he turned around to see her still there. She slowly lifted her head up to meet her eyes with his. "That's the first time anyone has said that to me. Thank you."

"May I ask for your name?" She asked Kanou. "Ah, I'm Murasaki Kimiko. Nice to meet you!"

"S-Soutarou Kanou." He said in a barley audible whisper, but she heard it clearly. She smiled brightly, "So it's Soutarou-san, huh?" Kimiko laughed, and turned around. She lifted her hand up, "See you at school, Soutarou-san."

And she was gone.

Kanou replayed the images that happened in his head. He had talked to a girl for the first time, one that was not related to the Prez and her friends. He had complimented her and her drawing skills. He had been the first to give her that compliment. He had blushed in front of her. He had given her his name. These were things that he would never do during middle school and elementary. He had changed.

He blushed just thinking about it. Suddenly, he heard Yukimura's voice. "Hey! Kanou-kun, I was looking for you! You left early!" Kanou felt Yukimura's presence next to him. "Hey, Kanou-kun, why if your face red? Is something wrong? Do you need some medicine?! Don't worry, I have something that'll help you right away!" His head started to steam.

Kanou shook his head, and turned around. "You don't need to do that, let's just go."

"Huh? Then why are you still red? Did something happen?" Yukimura persisted.

He didn't make any gestures, and only mumbled, "Girls are weird."

* * *

Kanou trudged down the hallway, and sighed. There, he met Yukimura and the Prez chatting away about Student Council responsibilities. He was never involved with the school. He just wanted to avoid people, and get through it.

Yukimura noticed the blueberry head slowly walking towards them. "Ah! Kanou-kun! There you are. Are you ready to go?" Kanou nodded. "Yeah." He glanced at Misaki, saying that he noticed her presence. "Prez."

"Kanou. So, how are you doing? You're not avoiding girls, right? You're not hypnotizing anyone, right?" Misaki said, a demonic aura releasing, and surrounding her body. He sweatdropped. "...No?"

Suddenly, all the aura was gone, and was replaced with a happy and peachy one. "Good! Nice to see that you are improving!" She nodded her head in approval. "Good job!"

Someone tapped on Misaki's shoulder. Feeling the contact, she turned around to be met with a girl. At first, Kanou didn't pay much mind to the visitor. He assumed that it was just Usui bothering her again. But when Misaki said the name, "Kimiko-chan", he panicked. He looked up to see the same girl he had met with the day before. The same one he opened up to when they had only known each other for about five minutes.

Kanou's eyes widened, and slowly started to hide behind Yukimura. The shorter boy seemed to noticed and questioned him. "Kanou-kun, what's wrong?" Kimiko's ears perked up when she heard that name.

"Kanou-kun?" She repeated. He shivered. He was in trouble.

Misaki turned her attention towards Kanou and Kimiko. "Oh, so you know Kanou?" She asked.

Kimiko laughed, "Nah, we met each other yesterday, after school."

"Oh, I see." Misaki chuckled, and smiled. "You got something going on, huh, Kanou?" He blushed when she said that. Kanou didn't want the attention. Kimiko noticed his uncomfortableness, and spoke up. "So, nice to see you again!" She patted Misaki's back. "See you later, Prez!"

Kanou knew that he was going to get questioned, so when all eyes were still on Kimiko's farewell, he ran away. He did not want to face the wrath of embarrassment he would get from those two. He ran out the building, and into the courtyard.

He looked around to see nobody. Just a few kids walking and talking around. He sighed in relief.

"Oh, you again!" Kimiko said.

Kanou nearly jumped when he heard her voice. "O-oh, yeah."

"You know the Prez too, huh?" She started up a conversation. He nodded. Kanou didn't meet her eyes. If he would, then he'd for sure be embarrassed.

And the bell rang.

"Oh, break is over already? That was fast!" She smiled, and glanced at Kanou. "Which class are you in?"

"2-B." He answered quietly. Kimiko's eyes brightened. "Really?! I'm in 2-A! Let's go there together, now that we're already here and all."

Kanou merely nodded, and followed the girl into the building.

* * *

**I feel like I'm going way too fast here, is it just me? xD I'm making Kanou slowly open himself up to Kimiko, so that's why they're meeting each other so much. So, yeah... Sorry if he's SUPER OOC. **

**If you have any questions, or problems with anything, please PM me! I'll be sure to reply for sure. **

**The next update won't be until next week or something like that. Just don't expect regular updates. Some may be uneven or infrequent. xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'd like to thank those who reviewed to help me improve on my writing skills. I'll be replying to your reviews if you have an account. If you are a guest, then I'd like to thank you here! So, thank you! xD**

**And there is a slight chance that Kanou might still be a ****_bit _****OOC. I'll try to hold it down a bit. I'm also going to try to slow down their relationship progress, and add some more detail and descriptions. I wanted to also add some development in there, too. **

**Now that that's all out of the way, please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Somehow, that girl Kanou had run into a few days ago, slowly snuck into his lifestyle. She happened to be in the class right next to him. The one right next door. He never noticed her because they were in different classes. Kanou only paid his attention to the girls that were in his class, and nobody else. During lunch, he'd sneak away somewhere, and nobody would find him. Well, other people other then Yukimura.

Yukimura was an exception. He was originally supposed to make friends with him because the Prez had described him as someone who was feminine. They were only introduced to each other because Yukimura was just like a girl, but a boy, to put in more simpler terms. He was with him because he wanted to get more and more used to the female population.

And it seemed to be a success. When Kanou was punished by the Prez, he was surrounded with girls. Ones that he was never exposed to. He didn't think they were in his class either. After all, most of Prez's main friends were in her class too. Well, Kanou was younger then most people he knew. Yukimura was younger than him, right? That's what it seemed like.

Ever since Kanou had met the girl, Kimiko, he had started to see her everywhere. _Was she always this close to me? _These thoughts flooded Kanou's mind whenever his eyes landed on the red head. Kanou watched the girl more closely whenever she was in visual reach. After all, he was a bit curious. He was a growing boy for Pete's sake!

The more he paid attention to her, the more he noticed her habits. Whenever she was with some classmate he never knew, she'd laugh most of the time. She was usually the one who shared her thoughts, the complete opposite of him. Kimiko was not afraid to get the attention. If she was alone, then she'd be under her favorite tree- something Kanou assumed.

Under that tree, she'd draw. But it wasn't the same sketchbook he had picked up for her. No, it was different. The one he picked up was brown, and slightly beaten up. It looked like it wasn't used for years. However, the book she used under the tree was black. It had nothing on it, and was completely free of dirt and scratches.

Kanou would wonder why she used a different sketchbook. I mean, he did remember that the sketchbook was from her mother. He read the note that was inscribed in the back cover. But if it was an item from someone she loved, why didn't she use it more often? It was a question that truly baffled Kanou. If it were him, he'd use the sketchbook whenever he was bored. But, he wasn't into drawing.

Sometimes, Kanou would wonder why he thought about Kimiko so much. She was already a girl. That much would be enough for him to be disgusted and afraid. But something about her intrigued him. Even if she did act playfully and in character in front of her friends, there was always this sad look on her face. After a laugh, she'd look down as if something was in her mind that was bothering her.

The curiosity was eating him alive. He wanted to find out more things about her. She was really interesting in his mind. She was different from all the other girls he was exposed to. The Prez was more... manly, so to say. She had less feminine qualities then most other girls. And her friends were even more different. The pink haired girl that was called, Sakura, was open and free to anyone's feelings. She opened herself up to others even though she had never met them before.

However, Kimiko was different. Of course, she was a girl, there was no denying that. She wasn't a tomboy like the Prez. Kimiko was open, but not as much as Sakura. She was easy to get along with, but it looked like she always had this secret. One that nobody can find out.

There was a time where Kanou actually spoke up to her once. Yes, he was the one who started the conversation. And that conversation would turn out to be one of the longest conversations that he had ever have with a girl. He approached the girl. For the very first time of his life, he had approached a girl.

The whole event occurred when the lunch bell rang. He sat in his usual place. Usually, Yukimura would be there with him, but on that specific day, he had an important meeting with the Prez and everyone else. In other words, he had to spend his lunch break alone. Well, not exactly. His curiosity reached its peak when he noticed Kimiko under her tree again.

As usual, she clutched her sketchbook to her chest. Her black one. It was always the black one.

That was it. Kanou's questions about the whole sketchbook thing flooded his mind. He asked himself several questions relating to the book. Like when he questioned why the Prez and Usui weren't in a serious relationship. But in the end, it turned out okay.

Anyways, he saw her take out the other one too. She had two sketchbooks in each hand. The nice, clean and black one, and the brown, beaten up one. She stared at each of them before her tears started to pour out of her face. She laid her head against the brown one, and her sobs started to die down. Kimiko put her black sketchbook away, and held out the brown one in front of her.

_Finally, _Kanou thought in his head, _she finally has her brown one out. But why is she crying? _

When her crying came to a halt, she whispered the words, "Why, mom? Why did you have to die?"

Kanou knew that this was a personal moment, and he felt weird that he was eavesdropping. But he felt himself getting closer and closer to the emotional girl. He wasn't going to hide from her. It was a phenomenon that even he never understood. His past self would've just started to walk away, and never bothered with them. But the feeling he was feeling now was different then before.

When Kimiko noticed someone getting closer to her, she turned around with a gasp to see a frightened Kanou. He blushed at the sudden thought of being discovered. She sighed in relief. "Oh, it's just you, Soutarou-san. You scared the crap outta me! I thought I was going to be kidnapped or something! Thank goodness that it was you!" She finished her last words with a puff.

"So, what brings you here? Do you need anything?" She asked after a moment of silence. Kanou frantically shook his head and backed away slowly, trying to get out of the awkward situation that was starting to brew. Unfortunately, things weren't really going his way that day.

Kimiko raised a brow, and stood up. She turned around to face Kanou. "Soutarou-san, you're weird. Are you afraid of girls or something?" Kanou shivered at her discovery. She was right. He never wanted to approach the female population because he thought they were weak and fragile. "I always see you hanging out with that one guy. Hmm, Yukimura-san was it? Anyways, whenever you two talk to each other and girls pass by, you always seem to hide behind him, or at least flinch. But hey, that's just what I notice."

He didn't say anything. This girl was figuring things out about him one by one. And they never really talked unless it was needed or absolutely necessary. She nodded at him with a finger under her chin, "So I am right? You know, you look at girls as if you can hurt them just by saying something. Even now, you're making that face."

She was right. Kanou was afraid that he might hurt her mentally. That was why his mother left the family. The teachings of his father would be forever nailed into his brain. But recently, he felt like he was closer to girls. Maybe it was because of his contact with Kimiko.

"But I guess everyone has their fears." She looked up at the sky and frowned. "Like me."

"You're right." He suddenly said, and covered his face with his arms. "I am afraid of girls."

Kanou would never do anything like this. But it suddenly felt like the right time to spill out all of his emotions and thoughts. He wanted to say all the things about his father and why he was so afraid of girls. He didn't want to wait until Yukimura was done with his meeting. He wanted to spill out his mind right then and then.

And he did.

He blurted out all of his past experiences about his father and his time with the Prez and Usui. He said how he was punished by the hands of her. He explained what he felt when he was around the girls. The fear and anxiety of hurting them. And she listened. She stood there with a sympathetic look on her face. At times, she cracked a smile when he described the things Prez did to him.

And when he finished, he sat down on the ground panting. Things started to get real. Once he realized what he had just said, he hugged his knees to hide his face. _Why did I just blurt all of those things out like an idiot? _

It certainly was the first time he said those things. They were really personal and he just shared everything about him to a girl.

Kanou leaned against the tree on his back, continuing to hide his face. After a minute before gaining everything he just said, she smiled and sat down next to him. But not very close.

"Why did I just say all of those things?" She heard him whisper.

She softly chuckled before looking up at the sky. "You know, it's nice to just pour out your feelings to someone. It feels good to let all of those things off your chest." She turned to smile at Kanou. "It was really brave of what you did just now. It's a step in the right direction, considering that you're a bit antisocial."

Kanou continued to listen to her, and even looked up to meet her eyes. "You have to face your fears head on, and never regret what you do. After all, everything happens for a reason."

And the wind blew softly. Under the tree were two teenagers sharing their thoughts and beliefs.

Accidentally, Kimiko's hand brushed against his. Neither of them really noticed.

But it was a step in the right direction.

* * *

**Okay, I still think that stuff is happening way too fast. *Sighs* This has really become a bad habit. And I still think that Kanou's a bit OOC. But I guess he has to be OOC to actually be in a relationship, right? Haha...**

**Anyways, please leave a review. If you do, I'll try to improve a bit more. **

**Please share your thoughts with me! I highly appreciate your words!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to chapter 3! I'm glad that I got some reviews last chapter, so I wanted to get writing right away! Thank you to anyone who reviews- I'm up for some encouragement and/or constructive criticism. Because nobody likes the flamer bitching about, right? xD  
**

**Today, I decided to do something a little different! You'll see what I'm talking about after you read the chapter.  
**

**Let's just say that puberty is involved with this chapter. GIRL puberty. If you are uncomfortable with this topic, I suggest you turn away and wait for the next chapter. Well, hypothetically speaking that you _will _come back. -_-"**

* * *

Today was one of the days Kanou dreaded the most. He never wanted a day like this to come, and it came unexpectedly. The teacher barely told them about this day because it just _slipped past his mind. _Kanou swore that the teacher was doing it on purpose. Maybe he should try hypnotizing him later.

The day that Kanou hated the most was a Running Day. It was a day where everyone in the school had to run around the campus a few times. First, the girls would start running, and after about five minutes, the boys would start running. It was a pointless day, according to Kanou's opinion, but he had to do it. It was required for good exercise.

He was well aware that he was going to end up being the last one running. After all, running wasn't exactly his forte. He might just have to run along with his old buddy Yukimura. They both had really low standards when it came to running. They were both smart in academics, but practically suck in athletics. It was _almost_ the complete opposite of a man named Usui Takumi.

School started a bit earlier, so the campus was already full of students. Half the guys were pumped up and ready to go but the other half were sulking by the trees. The girls were grouped together, chattering on and on about what they were going to do. Most likely walk the whole way.

The starting line was already set in place. It was just a straightforward white line with the words _START _in red. Most teachers had their clipboards in their hands, trying their best to mark off the students who weren't present. It was obviously meaningless. The students were already crowding all over the place, which made it harder for the teachers to check them off. Kanou never understood the minds of the teachers.

Kanou's eye caught the sight of a certain brunette. She was surrounded with her friends, but something seemed to be bothering her. Kimiko was shifting her legs uncomfortably, and she was flushed. When her friends asked her what was wrong, she brushed it off saying that it was nothing, that she was just nervous of running. And that continued their conversation.

He knew that something was definitely wrong. For the first few weeks that he had known her, he knew that she was a strong willed girl, and never really backed away from anything. He knew that she had a soft spot for her mother and the sketchbook. He had known enough to tell that she was acting a bit differently.

Ever so often, she'd clutch her stomach and close her eyes in pain. Maybe she had a really bad stomachache.

When one guy blew the whistle, all the girls rounded up together at the starting line. The only girl psyched up was, of course, the Prez. She had her demon eyes out and was stretching her legs. Kanou saw her glance at Usui and smirk. He could hear the words, _I'll beat you down, you bastard! _In return, she got a smile, which bounced back a beet red blush.

Kanou averted his gaze from the two. It amazed him how they weren't together yet.

The second whistle blew, and the girl started running. The steady trot of feet against the dry ground was echoed in Kanou's ears. It was a sign that he knew that he was going to start running very soon. Again, he caught sight of the girl. She was one of the last ones to actually start running. Her left hand was still clutched against her stomach while her right was in motion. Kimiko ran slowly, and her friends were already long gone. The sight alone made him feel pity for the girl.

After the girls, the teachers blew the whistle for the boys to line up and get ready for their run. Kanou sighed. It was going to be the end of him.

He stood in the very back with a blank expression on his face. Everyone else was in the front, just wanting to get everything over with. Usui was also at the front with a smirk on his face. He was probably planning on catching up to the Prez. The rivalry you could feel was unbelievable.

"Ah! Kanou-kun! There you are, I was looking all over for you! I figured you'd be at the back!" This voice, Kanou recognized it as his friend, Yukimura. He ran towards him, slightly panting, with his right hand up waving. Kanou faced the feminine boy. "Oh, Yukimura."

"Whew! So, are you ready to start running? I'm all hyped! This is one of the first times that I get to participate on something! Well, excluding Sports Day." He said with a puff. "Have you finished stretching already?" He continued the conversation.

Kanou took a good look at the expression Yukimura was making. He knew that he was genuinely excited about running. If they both ran at the same speed, he would only just hinder the excited teen.

"No, I haven't started stretching. I'm just going to run the first few minutes and walk the rest." Kanou answered truthfully. He noticed Yukimura's expression change. "But, why? This is the day where everyone can be together and exercise! Doesn't that sound like fun?"

Kanou sighed. "Not really. To be honest, I don't really running. I think I'll just sit this one out. You don't have to wait for me. I'll only just prevent you from doing what you want to do. Don't worry about me, and go to the front." Kanou wanted Yukimura to do what he wanted to do. If they stuck together during the whole running period, Yukimura wouldn't feel satisfied with the results.

"Are you sure about this, Kanou? I'd feel bad about leaving you behind." Yukimura persisted.

"Just don't worry about me and go to the front already. We're about to start."

Yukimura gave up the fight and walked to the front. "I'll see you at the end, okay, Kanou-kun?" He called out. He responded with a stiff nod and took position.

And the whistle blew.

Everyone started to run as fast as they could, whereas Kanou stayed in the back where almost nobody was. He started off with a slow paced run until he couldn't see the school campus behind him. He assumed that the teachers started to leave and have a lovely cup of tea while the whole school was running. He really needed to try to hypnotize one of them one day.

Once they were out of sight, his pace started to die down until he was walking. Kanou could see the backs of the people who were already way past him. They disappeared so quickly.

He let his mind wonder until he came upon a topic that encouraged him to think more about. More like a person named Kimiko. Kanou thought of the place where she was now. She probably caught up to her friends, and were now running together. Her stomachache would have gone away by now.

Kanou wondered what the whole stomachache thing was about. If the sickness was that bad, why didn't she just stay home? Well, she would be bombarded with questions from the teachers after she'd come back. Maybe that was why.

Not long after, he realized that he had been thinking about a girl. A girl.

It was weird. This girl just pushed her way into his mind. His wall was completely crushed, and his thoughts were more jumbled up with more and more thoughts of her. But for some reason, he didn't dislike the thoughts that crept up from the back of his mind. He didn't seem to want to get her out of his head. It was kind of the complete opposite, actually.

He wanted to think more of her.

The more he thought about Kimiko, the more curious he got. Somehow, along the way, he was okay with a girl in his mind. It was so unexpected, and it came crashing down onto him before he even realized it.

His chest started to crunch up, and his heart beat increased.

Kanou felt his breathing getting heavier by the second. He had no idea what was going on. He had never felt like that before. It was one of the most strangest feelings he had ever encountered before.

To direct his attention elsewhere, Kanou decided to look around his surroundings. There was nobody in sight, neither in front or in the back of him. They were most likely far ahead somewhere else, still tiring themselves out.

He never understood why people tried hard for something so pointless and troublesome when you could just take an easy way out. To handle his female phobia problem, Kanou just ran away from them and stood alone. He didn't want to get involved with people he never knew.

And yet he got involved with people when he tried not to. Things just never go his way.

He was like fighting a strong ocean current. The water will overpower you, and then you find yourself getting into situations that you don't want to be involved in. It was happening to Kanou more and more frequently now.

He glanced up ahead and was surprised to see a person on the sidelines sitting down. Kanou would be lying if he said that he didn't hesitate, because he did. Majorly. For all he would know, this person might be a common mugger. He would have no chance against any of those guys. Then again, he had his hypnosis power.

When he came closer, Kanou realized that it was a girl. To be more specific, Kimiko. She was holding onto her stomach and her face was scrunched up in pain. Her face was flushed and it looked like she was about to pass out. She didn't seem to notice the boy coming up to her.

"Hey-" He started, but was immediately cut off when he witnessed the girl finally give way. Her breathing was short and irregular, Kanou observed. Kanou did not know what was happening to her, but he knew that he had to get help. I mean, what else what you do when someone you knew just fainted in front of you?

He looked around to see the place deserted. They were the only ones there.

This was one of the rare times that Kanou actually wished that hundreds of students were around him. If so many people were surrounding them, then he would not have to get involved. Others would take care of the girl.

But it was now Kanou's turn to help someone in need. It was a first for him and he still had no idea what to do to help the poor girl. It wasn't like he was a trained doctor or something.

"But someone in the school is." Kanou whispered to himself. He remembered that a school nurse would always be at the start point and end point, just in case someone was hurt badly during the run. He knew that he was way closer to the starting line than the finish. For Pete's sake, he only ran for, like, two seconds! Sarcasm intended.

However, Kanou had a bigger problem. "How am I going to get her to the nurse...?"

He shook his head forcefully and a determined look decorated his usual face. With a faint blush. Kanou scratched behind his head and vocally sighed. He bent down and picked up the girl and placed her on his back. His eyes widened in surprise as he realized that she was extremely light.

Kanou placed her small arms around his neck and supported her legs with his arms. He looked down and a red spot caught his eye.

_Blood. _

He blushed, realizing the source. He shook his head again, and started to run towards the starting line.

* * *

Kanou sat patiently outside the infirmary. He had successfully brought Kimiko to the nurse while she was still unconscious. He knew that she was going to be just fine, but he couldn't help but worry.

He looked up when he heard the door of the infirmary open slightly.

The school nurse popped her head through the door before opening it all the way. She smiled kindly at the worried look Kanou was making. "She's going to be just fine." Kanou audibly sighed in relief here, "It's something that all girls go through every month. Cramps are just a, lets say, mini side-affect."

Kanou nodded, stood up and bowed. "Thank you, very much."

She smiled once again, and opened the door so Kanou could go through. "You can come inside, she's awake and wants to see you."

He visibly blushed and walked through the door.

The nurse chuckled. "I remember when high school was so fun." She whispered to herself.

Kanou grabbed a seat from the desk and sat down in front of Kimiko. Silence enveloped them. Until Kimiko broke it.

"So, um, thank you for taking me here. I didn't know that it would get this bad." She said softly. Kimiko was a bit drowsy, but she fought the urge, and smiled at the boy. Catching the sudden smile, Kanou blushed again and turned his head away.

"I just happened to pass by. Anyone else could have helped you." Kanou said back. Kimiko laughed, "Yeah, but I'm really glad it was you."

Kanou visibly jerked and he widened his eyes as he faced Kimiko, looking very shocked. "E-Ehm...?" He did not know how to respond, and he seemed very flustered. "U-Uhm... Ano...!" He faced a different way, covering his lower face with the back of his hand.

It was an adorable sight.

Kimiko laughed at the expression he was making, never stopping until her face was completely red. "You're really adorable, Soutarou-san."

Kanou's face turned into a complete strawberry before stuttering out, "J-Just get some r-rest!"

* * *

**PHEW! I'm done with this chapter. Sorry, because I was SO late, and that maybe this chapter was a bit uncomfortable. And that the story is still going super fast, and Kanou is so damn OOC. Please forgive me. I have lots of improvements to go on, huh? **

**I'll try to keep in schedule next time. **

**See you later, and make sure to review! Don't hesitate on giving me new ideas. I'll need them! ^^**


	4. Valentine's Day Special!

**Haha, sorry for taking so long to update. My teachers have been merciless! Also, a late _Happy Valentine's Day_! This is a mini special full of fluff between our characters- Kanou and Kimiko! Aren't they cute?  
**

**So yeah. This chapter will be WAYYY shorter, so sorry about that!**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Kanou wondered why many people enjoyed Valentine's Day. He didn't think it was anything special, just another day filled with crap after crap to ultimately make it one huge pile of crap. It was just his way of thinking. In other words, _Valentine's Day was nothing special. _At least, to him.

He walked past the many students, mainly pairs between a female and male, holding hands, kissing, or hugging. Everyone around him was doing something intimate or special. Like the Prez and Usui. The Demon Pair. They usually didn't really do anything in public because of the Prez's constant reminder of Usui to hide their relationship.

But they didn't hide it very well in Kanou's eyes. He walked passed an empty classroom. Well, it wasn't empty. There was a blushing Prez and a smirking Usui. Kanou raised his brow at the two lovebirds and continued his way. See? Even they did something special on Valentine's Day, and he just didn't get the specialty of that day.

It was all just very confusing. A new learning experience for Kanou!

He continued to his classroom with his usual hood on and a blank expression. Once he entered his respective room and desk, he laid his head on the table and sighed. He honestly had no idea what to do. Kanou just wanted the day to end. Everyone was so busy with their partners that Kanou had no idea what to do.

Even Yukimura had a special someone. Well, "She isn't special!", he says. "She's just a friend!", he denies. Kanou could see the lies. He was always beet red whenever the subject landed on the mystery girl. Kanou was always sharp, and it never surprised him when a couple confesses that they have been together for a while.

Once the teacher entered the room, he noticed the lone living thing named Kanou sitting alone in his desk, waiting for class to start. "Ah, Kanou-san." The teacher caught his attention. "Class will be starting a little late because I got here a bit late." He blushed for a second before he continued, "My wife can be very bold in the morning."

Kanou noticeably shivered and turned red. He stood up and merely nodded. "I'll be headed to the library, then."

Then he left.

* * *

Kimiko was in trouble.

"Whaa! Leave me alone!" She shouted at the chasing boys. She had a handful of chocolates in her hand. Homemade ones she made the previous night before. Many boys were chasing her because they wanted some of _Kimiko-sama's Homemade Chocolate!_

Believe it or not, Kimiko was very popular with the male population. Apparently, people liked her because she was very fun and playful, yet mysterious at the same time. And to top it off, her beautiful looks.

_Then why isn't Soutarou-san getting chased like this?! _she furiously thought in her head before turning a corner.

She found a room she assumed was empty and threw herself into it. Kimiko fell with an _oomf! _and stood up quickly and checked the door. She was relieved to find all the boys had gone to look for her somewhere else. There were faint voices saying, "Hey, where'd she go?"

Once she turned around, she was surprised to see a just as shocked Kanou sitting down on a large desk. She looked around to get a better feel of her surroundings. "Oh, this is the library?" She said dumbly. Kanou nodded stiffly in response.

She pulled out a chair next to Kanou and sat down. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in class?" She asked. Kanou shook his head. "No, my teacher cancelled about half of it because he was doing... activities with his wife." He was red and flustered.

Kimiko laughed, careless of the loudness of her voice, and patted Kanou's back hard. "Your teacher's awesome!"

Kanou looked down and noticed the crumpled chocolates in her arms. They were probably like that because of all the running he had heard outside. Kimiko had noticed that his attention was drawn to the chocolates in her hands.

"Oh, these? They're just chocolates for Valentine's Day. I'm giving them to people who are my best of friends! Too bad they're crushed." She pulled out a red bag of chocolates from her pile of other rainbow colored bags. "These were supposed to be for you. But you probably won't like it anyways. They're crushed too."

Kanou was surprised. He did not expect anything from anyone. It was completely new. He was about to refuse, but reconsidered when he saw the look on her face. She was saddened by the chocolate's state,

Before Kanou could even think, he muttered the words, "I don't really mind."

At this, Kimiko's expression brightened. "Really?! I thought you weren't going to take it. Thank you, Soutarou-san."

Kanou shook his head, "I should be thanking you." He opened the crushed bag and pulled out a chocolate decorated with white swirls and hearts. He immediately knew that she spent a lot of time on it. Kanou took a nibble at it, and slightly smiled.

The sweetness of the chocolate melted in his mouth. It was really good. "It's good."

"Really?"

Kanou nodded and finished up the treat.

"Really."

He suddenly understood why everyone loved Valentine's Day. Kanou glanced at the smiling girl next to him and smiled along with her. Everyone liked Valentine's Day because it was the day where everyone around you is happy. At least, it was what he thought.

He took out another piece of chocolate, and ate it whole. He really liked it.

Kanou Soutarou took a liking to Valentine's Day because it made a close one really happy. He glanced at Kimiko again. It was also the same day where Kanou smiled the longest time of his life.

Because of Kimiko.

* * *

**DAMN! That end was so cheesy. Well, I hoped you liked it and had a _Happy Valentine's Day! _Because I know I did. Taco Bell and anime on Valentine's Day? Now that's special. **

**So, this was a mini special for VDay! I'll update when I feel like it and when I have the time. **

**Thanks for reading! Oh, and make sure to review! **


End file.
